Auryuu90
Guild leader ''' In-game user ID: 63948576 Line username: Auryuu90 Line ID: Auryuu90 Wiki username: Auryuu90 Friend List: Closed Status: Active Best individual guild score: 2060 '''Cards Water Humans ID: 677 │ 7* Conjurer of Billows - DAESUNG │CD: 8 ID: P 2 │ 7* Great Onmyōji - Abe no Seimei │CD: 20 ID: 408 │ 6* Grand Sage Molly │CD: 14 ID: 480 │ 6* The Great Mother of Lust │CD: 20 ID: 133 │ 5* Paladin Queen of Water │CD: 20 ID: 596 │ 5* Gretchen and Heisenberg │CD: 17 ID: 746 │ 5* Syu Siao-Syue │CD: 17 Beasts ID: 438 │ 6* Paladin Guardian │CD: 8 ID: 696 │ 6* Kappa the Child of Rivers │CD: 15 ID: 432 │ 5* The Treasure Raider │CD: 13 ID: 147 │ 4* Blizzard Golem - Liberated │CD: 13 ID: 622 │ 4* Aloof Odous │CD: 17 ID: 161 │ 2* Metallic Rhincodon │CD: 17 Elves ID: 399 │ 6* Gluttonous King Slime │CD: 25 ID: 491 │ 6* The Lost Mad Hatter │CD: 15 ID: M 2 │ 6* Vepar Duchess of Maelstrom │CD: 26 ID: 551 │ 5* The Deep Ones │CD: 19 ID: 294 │ 2* The Water Roe │CD: 15 Dragons ID: 511 │ 6* Qinglong the Prime King │ Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 414 │ 6* Ursula the Dragon Maiden │ Amelioration: II │CD: 16 ID: 043 │ 5* Icetoragon │CD: 13 ID: 231 │ 5* Hydrometallic Dragon │CD: 15 ID: 651 │ 5* Combative Whale Monstro │CD: 5 ID: 790 │ 5* Kukulkan │CD: 17 Gods ID: 450 │ 7* Goddess of Order - Giemsa │CD: 18 ID: 376 │ 6* Court of Aquarius - Carrie │CD: 17 ID: 542 │ 6* Celestial Divinity - Yuanshi Tianzun │CD: 18 ID: 784 │ 6* Glacial Soprano Yan │CD: 20 ID: 841 │ 6* Stormbringer Susano'o │CD: 14 ID: 844 │ 6* Tian-hou, Matsu │CD: 15 ID: 878 │ 6* Weaver of Unswerving Love - Vega │CD: 15 ID: 947 │ 6* Wings of Care - Raphael │CD: 13 ID: 756 │ 5* Mu-Yue │CD: 15 ID: 811 │ 5* Oannes the Halfman Hero │CD: 15 ID: 956 │ 5* Fallen Feather - Fearful │CD: 12 ID: 117 │ 4* Urd, Weaver of the Past │CD: 26 Demons ID: 350 │ 6* Charon the Soul Carrier │CD: 18 ID: 389 │ 6* Beowulf the Dragonslayer │CD: 19 ID: 586 │ 6* The Graceful Lady of Sloth │CD: 18 ID: 636 │ 6* Hajikamiio the Shikigami │CD: 19 ID: 737 │ 6* Douman Ashiya, Onmyōji of Douma │CD: 17 ID: 776 │ 6* General of Ice - Cerulean Lord │CD: 17 ID: 977 │ 6* Cinderella the Festive Bartender │CD: 5 ID: 466 │ 5* Elizabeth the Nobel │CD: 19 Fire Humans ID: 679 │ 7* Conjurer of Sun - TAEYANG │CD: 7 ID: 409 │ 6* Dragon Rider Sean │CD: 14 ID: 479 │ 6* Santa Claus the Deep Thinker │CD: 20 ID: 496 │ 6* Tyrant - The Queen of Hearts │CD: 11 ID: 705 │ 6* Scrooge the Mafia │CD: 19 ID: 749 │ 6* Cauldron of Divinity - Tuo Ba Yu-Er │CD: 16 ID: 782 │ 6* Penetrating Eyes - Fong Tian-Ling │CD: 17 ID: 857 │ 6* Winkie the Wicked Witch │CD: 12 ID: 922 │ 6* Nangong Huang the Demi-Elf │CD: 15 ID: 923 │ 6* Wangshu Sword Archer - Yun Tian-He │CD: 17 ID: 1002 │ 6* Jotunn of Fiery Rock - Hrungnir ID: 136 │ 5* Paladin King of Fire │CD: 13 ID: 598 │ 5* Agnesi │CD: 17 ID: 758 │ 5* Jia Rou │CD: 20 Beasts ID: 439 │ 6* Paladin Warrior │CD: 8 ID: 492 │ 6* March Hare the Insane │CD: 15 ID: 512 │ 6* Zhuque the Vermilion Bird │ Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 565 │ 6* Pyrokinesis - The Scarlet Queen │CD: 19 ID: 434 │ 5* The Martial Master │CD: 12 ID: 626 │ 5* Tribal Sage Iquitos │CD: 23 ID: 180 │ 4* Cerberus │CD: 5 ID: 164 │ 2* Metallic Lion │CD: 16 Elves ID: 285 │ 7* Diablo, Manipulator of Elements │CD: 17 ID: M 4 │ 6* Marchosias the Marquis of Flames │CD: 18 ID: 299 │ 5* Magrence the Dragonborn │CD: 13 ID: 863 │ 5* Clara │CD: 17 Dragons ID: P 1 │ 7* Mother of Inferno - Shub-Niggurath │CD: 12 ID: 846 │ 6* Wrathful Jabbanero │CD: 15 ID: 213 │ 5* Seth │CD: 10 ID: 233 │ 5* Pyrometallic Dragon │CD: 15 ID: 312 │ 5* Cthugha the Flared Demon │CD: 8 ID: 415 │ 5* Dragon Spiritor - Fire │CD: 10 ID: 652 │ 5* Bellicose Wings Vouivre │CD: 5 ID: 662 │ 5* Inferno Melog │CD: 12 ID: 045 │ 4* Flamisaur │CD: 18 ID: 150 │ 4* Blazing Golem - Liberated │CD: 12 Gods ID: 482 │ 6* Skuld, Valkyrie of Cycle │ Amelioration: IV │CD: 15 ID: 842 │ 6* Amaterasu Omikami │CD: 19 ID: 848 │ 6* Izanami the Inviter │CD: 22 ID: 976 │ 6* Wings of Galaxies - Metatron │CD: 20 ID: 812 │ 5* God of Firestorm - Gibil │CD: 15 ID: 948 │ 5* Flames Keeper │CD: 10 ID: 957 │ 5* Fallen Feather - Reckless │CD: 12 Demons ID: 787 │ 7* Duo of Flame - Yan & Xi │CD: 20 ID: 351 │ 6* Hong Yue the Puppet │CD: 17 ID: 391 │ 6* Achilles the Hero of Kleos │CD: 18 ID: 637 │ 6* Katawaguruma the Shikigami │CD: 18 ID: 697 │ 6* Ibarakidouji the Gate Keeper │CD: 15 ID: 768 │ 6* Chen Fu the Last Loyal Courtier │CD: 8 ID: 777 │ 6* General of Flame - Musbile │CD: 15 ID: 938 │ 6* The Almighty Devil - Chong Lou │CD: 18 ID: M16 │ 6* Duke of Unicorn - Amduscias │CD: 16 ID: 468 │ 5* Jackie the Postwoman │CD: 19 ID: 553 │ 5* Fire Vampire │CD: 18 ID: 728 │ 5* Shuten-dōji │CD: 19 Earth Humans ID: 681 │ 7* Conjurer of Triumph - SEUNGRI │CD: 7 ID: 410 │ 6* Duncan the Earnest Prefect │CD: 15 ID: 601 │ 6* Mark-II │Amelioration: II │CD: 13 ID: 778 │ 6* Primeval Divination - Automata │CD: 14 ID: 877 │ 6* Cowherd of Undying Love - Altair │CD: 8 ID: 924 │ 6* Hsiahou Jin-Hsuan the Calligrapher │CD: 15 ID: 1003 │ 6* Jotunn of Emerald Feathers - Thazi ID: 663 │ 5* Withered Melog │CD: 8 ID: 750 │ 5* Chen Jing-Ciou │CD: 15 ID: 760 │ 5* Lu Cheng-Syuan │CD: 15 ID: 766 │ 5* Sih Kong Yu │CD: 12 ID: 905 │ 5* Jing Tian │CD: 13 ID: 138 │ 4* Terra Archer │CD: 19 ID: 153 │ 4* Emerald Golem - Liberated │CD: 12 Beasts ID: 226 │ 6* Bull Demon King the Great Sage |CD: 15 ID: 437 │ 6* Jade Hunter - Tribal Chief │CD: 12 ID: 440 │ 6* Paladin Shooter │CD: 8 ID: 448 │ 6* Spirit's Guide - The Greenery King │CD: 22 ID: 513 │ 6* Xuanwu the Divine Lord │ Amelioration: II │CD: 18 ID: 555 │ 5* Gigantic Mutant Toad │CD: 18 ID: 629 │ 5* Tribal Leader Mufasa │CD: 15 ID: 653 │ 5* Warlike Soldier Stinger │CD: 8 ID: 984 │ 5* The Gracious Dog │CD: 13 ID: 183 │ 4* Medusa │CD: 26 ID: 167 │ 2* Metallic Rhinoceros │CD: 16 Elves ID: 493 │ 6* Caterpillar the Remonstrator │CD: 15 ID: 828 │ 6* Rapa Nui the Puppet of Vigil │CD: 10 ID: 858 │ 6* Scarecrow the Fool │CD: 16 ID: 300 │ 3* The Earth Chrysalis │CD: 15 Dragons ID: 850 │ 8* Nidhogg the Corpse of Ragnarök │CD: 17 ID: 236 │ 6* Terrametallic Dragon Curtis │CD: 18 ID: 049 │ 5* Govindasaur │CD: 13 Gods ID: 483 │ 6* Verthandi, Valkyrie of Destiny │CD: 11 ID: 590 │ 6* Taishang Laojun, Celestial Supremacy │CD: 19 ID: 788 │ 6* Sylvan Alto - Yan │CD: 20 ID: 373 │ 5* Domon the Boulder Crusher │CD: 9 ID: 813 │ 5* Goddess of Love & Letters - Nisaba │CD: 15 ID: 950 │ 5* Forests Keeper │CD: 9 ID: 958 │ 5* Fallen Feather - Indulgent │CD: 12 Demons ID: P 3 │ 7* Devilish Coquette in Mountain - Yaoji │CD: 15 ID: 352 │ 6* Blair the Witch of Rotten Woods │CD: 18 ID: 393 │ 6* Diarmuid the Dual Lancer │Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 843 │ 6* Sacrificial Princess Kushinada │CD: 19 ID: M 6 │ 6* Stolas the Prince of Knowledge │ Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: M15 │ 6* Wisdom of the World - King Solomon │ CD: 20 ID: 638 │ 6* Yatonokami the Shikigami │CD: 19 ID: 698 │ 6* Yamauba the Mother of Hills │CD: 17 ID: 730 │ 5* Karasutengu │CD: 18 Light Humans ID: P 4 │ 7* Inheritance - Paladin Overlord of Faith │CD: 16 ID: 411 │ 6* Duke Nathaniel │CD: 15 ID: 587 │ 6* Agitator - The White Queen │CD: 19 ID: 682 │ 6* T.O.P │CD: 8 ID: 763 │ 6* Mirror of Sanctity - Yu Wan Tuo │CD: 19 ID: 779 │ 6* Miles the Devout Knight │CD: 21 ID: 925 │ 6* Hsia, Jade Lover of Jin │CD: 17 ID: 939 │ 6* Luno, Head Priest of Lunarism │CD: 12 ID: 1004 │ 6* Jotunn of Lightning Flare - Farbauti ID: 142 │ 5* Paladin King of Light │CD: 20 ID: 752 │ 5* Jyu Yun & Cloudy │CD: 12 ID: 897 │ 5* Tang Hsue-Jian │CD: 15 ID: 915 │ 5* Ming Hsiu │CD: 13 Beasts ID: 288 │ 7* Devourer of the Eclipsed Sun │CD: 19 ID: 441 │ 6* Paladin Swordsman │CD: 8 ID: 494 │ 6* Dormouse of the Round Table │CD: 15 ID: 514 │ 6* Baihu the Beast Ruler │Amelioration: II │CD: 14 ID: 769 │ 6* Huang Lei the Successor of Artisan │CD: 13 ID: 859 │ 6* Toto │CD: 9 ID: 217 │ 5* Ra │CD: 9 ID: 664 │ 5* Illuminated Melog │CD: 11 ID: 156 │ 4* Sacred Golem - Liberated │CD: 13 ID: 631 │ 4* Chivalrous Pluma │CD: 17 ID: 171 │ 3* Advanced Metallic Wolf │CD: 17 Elves ID: 699 │ 6* Rokurokubi the Grave Wanderer │CD: 10 ID: 867 │ 5* Iron Hamel │CD: 13 ID: 304 │ 4* Marguerite │CD: 15 Dragons ID: 979 │ 7* Dragon Emperor of the Skies - Uranus │CD: 16 ID: 574 │ 6* Tulzscha the Radiant Overseer │Amelioration: IV │CD: 15 ID: 237 │ 5* Luminmetallic Dragon │CD: 14 ID: 419 │ 5* Dragon Spiritor - Light │Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 051 │ 4* Lightigon │CD: 17 Gods ID: 579 │ 7* Thunderous Supremacy - Zeus │CD: 16 ID: 588 │ 7* Twin Hymners Yan & Xi │CD: 17 ID: 743 │ 7* Guardian of the Four Directions - Nian │CD: 16 ID: 519 │ 6* Eostre, Goddess of Spring │CD: 12 ID: 538 │ 6* Jiang Ziya the Celestial General │CD: 15 ID: 740 │ 6* Dionysus the Lonely God of Wine │CD: 6 ID: 808 │ 6* Inanna the Lady of Lunar │CD: 14 ID: 847 │ 6* God Striker │CD: 13 ID: 996 │ 6* Sword of Dragonblood - Sigurd │CD: 13 ID: 127 │ 5* Idun, the Granter of Eternal Life │CD: 20 ID: 365 │ 5* Persephone the Harvest Maiden │CD: 13 ID: 557 │ 5* The Delusive Incarnation │CD: 19 ID: 814 │ 5* Ninhursag the Mother of Life │CD: 14 ID: 887 │ 5* The Magic Lamp │CD: 10 ID: 952 │ 5* Keeper of the Light │CD: 8 ID: 959 │ 5* Fallen Feather - Arrogant │CD: 12 Demons ID: 353 │ 6* Faust the Iron Maiden Statue │CD: 18 ID: 563 │ 6* Nero the Sinful Corvee │CD: 18 ID: 639 │ 6* Zendouki the Shikigami │CD: 19 ID: 733 │ 6* Kejourou the Bloody Geisha │CD: 7 ID: 654 │ 5* Pugnacious Puppet Pinocchio │CD: 5 Dark Humans ID: 685 │ 7* Conjurer of Draco - G-Dragon │CD: 7 ID: 412 │ 6* Deathwhisperer Endor │Amelioration: IV │CD: 9 ID: 616 │ 6* Regulator - Deus Ex Machina │CD: 8 ID: 755 │ 6* Septem the Traveling Seeker │Amelioration: IV │CD: 13 ID: 780 │ 6* Du Gu Ning-Ke the Tender Brute │CD: 13 ID: 1005 │ 6* Jotunn of Purple Skull - Ymir ID: 604 │ 5* Thomas Midgley │CD: 17 ID: 909 │ 5* Yue Jin-Zhao │CD: 14 ID: 919 │ 5* Jiang Cheng, Descendant of Chiyou │CD: 15 ID: 144 │ 4* Dark Assassin │CD: 23 Beasts ID: 289 │ 7* Devourer of the Lacerated Moon │CD: 19 ID: 442 │ 6* Paladin Gladiator │CD: 7 ID: 495 │ 6* Smilling Cheshire Cat │CD: 14 ID: 515 │ 6* Taotie the Depraved Monarch │Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 860 │ 6* The Cowardly Lion │CD: 12 ID: 190 │ 5* Baphomet the Demon │Amelioration: I │CD: 5 ID: 634 │ 4* Tender Basti │CD: 16 ID: 174 │ 3* Advanced Metallic Leopard │CD: 18 Elves ID: 286 │ 7* Saruman the Lord of Demons │CD: 18 ID: 595 │ 7* Aesthetic Vixen Su Daji │Amelioration: IV │CD: 15 ID: 918 │ 6* Hsing Hsuan the Undead Leader │CD: 15 ID: M10 │ 6* Malphas the Earl of Warfare │Amelioration: I │CD: 15 ID: 869 │ 5* Morris │CD: 11 ID: 307 │ 4* Isabel │CD: 20 Dragons ID: 575 │ 6* Faugn the Dread Devourer │Amelioration: IV │CD: 16 ID: 239 │ 5* Noctimetallic Dragon │CD: 14 ID: 054 │ 4* Decapator │CD: 18 ID: 159 │ 4* Moonlight Golem - Liberated │CD: 10 Gods ID: 739 │ 8* Gungnir - Odin the Allfather │CD: 17 ID: 580 │ 7* God of the Underworld - Hades │CD: 16 ID: 818 │ 7* Gemini of Recall - Castor & Pollux │Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 1045 │ 7* Shen Gongbao, Grand Thunder Xian │Amelioration: IV │CD: 5 ID: 370 │ 6* Court of Scorpio - Alma │CD: 10 ID: 485 │ 6* Witch Hunter Brynhildr │CD: 14 ID: 561 │ 6* Nyarlathotep │CD: 25 ID: 618 │ 6* Moonlight Immortal Changxi │CD: 16 ID: 810 │ 6* God of Pestilence - Namtar │CD: 17 ID: 845 │ 6* Tsukuyomi the Dainty Moon Goddess │CD: 16 ID: 978 │ 6* Immortal Lady of Moon Palace - Chang'e │CD: 6 ID: 655 │ 5* Martial Wizard Geppetto │CD: 8 ID: 815 │ 5* Neti the Gatekeeper of Underworld │CD: 15 ID: 960 │ 5* Fallen Feather - Apathetic │CD: 12 ID: 994 │ 5* Gondul │CD: 14 Demons ID: 354 │ 6* Felix the Cat Duke │CD: 15 ID: 402 │ 6* The Nocturne Nightingale - Xi │CD: 20 ID: 544 │ 6* Alien Envoy - Lady Blossom │CD: ? ID: 640 │ 6* Myoudouki the Shikigami │CD: 19 ID: 671 │ 6* Ed the Innocent Necrophilia │CD: 18 ID: 700 │ 6* Doumeki the Eye Collector │CD: 23 ID: 781 │ 6* Nicole the Reincarnated Witch │CD: 17 ID: 559 │ 5* Extraterrestrial Swarm │CD: 19 ID: 734 │ 5* Tuchigumo │CD: 17 ID: M13 │ 5* Astaroth │CD: 22 Member's Note: Yo everyone! I won't mind you sending me your friend request. I stay in Malaysia and am usually active from 5 p.m. to 8 p.m. So if you have any requests, please send them at this time. If you have any questions at all that you really want to ask but dare not ask the other members, ask me! :D I'll try my very best to answer them. Category:Members